kodamonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dojo Leaders
The Dojo Leaders are the "bosses" of the game. They are found in each dojo. The Dojo's always contain a maze where you must brawl trainers that get in your way eventually getting to the end of the maze where you brawl the Dojo Leader. Currently, there are only 4 out of the 8 Dojo Leader positions ready. 1st Generation Dojo Leaders Dojo Leader Emily Dojo Leader Emily of the Lilypool City Dojo is the first Dojo Leader you come across. As the first city being Sleater Town (which has no dojo), the second city is called Lilypool City. Lilypool City's Dojo has a maze that is really easy and can get through it without being stopped by trainers. There are trainers in the building though so if you want to brawl them just in case so that you can level up so that Dojo Leader Emily will be easier. Dojo Leader Emily's Kodamon are Happiwata, Splaty, and Swimmy. Swimmy is at LVL. 7. Splaty is LVL. 12. Happiwata is LVL. 14. Just as you would think, these three kodamon are very affective against Fire Kodamon so choosing the Fire Starter Kodamon Magro would make this dojo much harder but then some of the dojos to come would be easier. Grass Types are strong against Water Types so if you chose the Grass Starter Kodamon Paz, this will be even easier but once you got to the Fire Dojo in Cinverville, you'd be in for one! Dojo Leader Matthew Dojo Leader Matthew of the Cinderville Dojo is the fourth Dojo Leader you meet. This dojo is in the fourth city called Cinderville. Cinderville's Dojo will involve paths that are blocked off by fire and the only way to get rid of the fire is by brawling a trainer. The trainers are all lined up against the wall not blocking you but the fire is. There is one way where if you only brawl one specific trainer, you can get rid of one of the fires in the room and you can pass through without brawling the rest of the trainers. It's very unlikely that you will brawl him though so it's more resanable if you just fight them all. Dojo Leader Matthew's Kodamon are Blazo, Psyporkupine, Psyporkey, and Porkey. Porkey is at LVL. 23. Psyporkey is at LVL. 27. Psyporkupine is at LVL. 31. Blazo is at LVL. 33. Sense his kodamon are fire types, water types will be very affective to them. If you normally only use your starter, your kodamon should be a little bit more stronger then his kodamon like LVL. 34 or LVL. 35 therfore, if you chose the Water Starter Kodamon Stary, this should be a piece of cake. Dojo Leader David Dojo Leader Daivd of the Mirage City Dojo is the sixth Dojo Leader you see. This dojo is in the seventh city called Mirage City. Mirage City's Dojo will have invisible forcefields blocking your way much like the fire blocking your way in Cinderville's Dojo. The solution is different though. When you defeat a trainer, he will move out of the way, revealing a portal below him. When you step on the portal, you will be warped on the other side of the force field you needed to go through. When you go through the portal, you will autimaticly be faced with another brawl that will not have a portal below the trainer. Dojo Leader David's Kodamon are Psyfor, Psyser, Psyforcio, and Psysorscia. Psyser is at LVL. 37. Psyforcio is at LVL. 40. Psyforcia is at LVL. 40 as well. Psyfor is at LVL. 42. Sense his kodamon are Psychic Types, if you got a Fighting or Poison types on your journey and have been leveling it up sense then, this should be fairly easy because they are strong against Psychic types. Dojo Leader Sullivan Dojo Leader Sullivan of the Dusk Town Dojo is the seventh Dojo Leader you see. This dojo is in the eighth city called Dusk Town. Dusk Town's Dojo doesn't have anything blocking your way, not even trainers, there is a path that leads you straight to the Dojo Leader but, everything is Dark so if you make a wrong turn, next thing you know, you will be brawling a trainer. Dojo Leader Sullivan currently has no Kodamon assigened but it will be posted soon. He is a Dark/Ghost type Dojo Leader so Ghost and Psychic Kodamon will be strong against him.